conworldfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Участник:Hellerick/Флаги
Флаги, которые я придумал и нарисовал Австралия и Океания ANZ Union Flag with the golden ratio.svg | Австралийско-новозеландский союз ANZ Union Flag with the golden ratio. Draft.svg | Австралийско-новозеландский союз (схема флага)Соблюдаются сооношения \frac{AB}{AC} = \frac{AC}{CF} = \frac{AE}{AG} = \frac{IQ}{HQ} = \frac{JQ}{HQ} = \frac{EI}{IQ} = \frac{PQ}{MN} = \frac{\sqrt{5}+1}{2} Australia flag by Hellerick.png | Австралия (вариант) Brazil-style flag of Australia.svg | Австралия (вариант) Flag of Australia with Brito-Australian star.svg | Австралия (вариант) Fern upon skewed stripe New Zealand flag.svg | Новая Зеландия Азия Abkhasia-South Osetia Union flag.svg|Абхазско-осетинский союз Saudia Arabia secular flag.svg|Светская Саудовская Аравия Flag of Hayabarjan.svg|ХаябарджанСтрана где-то на Кавказе. Африка Flag of some African state.svg|Где-то в Африке Европа Österisches Reich flag.svg|Нацистская Австрия Hellerick's Anglo-Saxon flag from an old game.svg|Англо-СаксонияСоюз племен англов, саксов и тюрингов как в Британии, так и на континенте. Belarus flag by Hellerick.svg|Белоруссия Belgium Germany Union flag.svg|Бельгийско-немецкий союз Bosnia and Herzegovina flag by Hellerick.svg|Босния и Герцеговина Flag of the United Kingdom of England, Wales, and Ulster.svg|Соединенное королевство Англии, Уэльса и ОльстераТо есть после выхода Шотландии их состава Великобритании. Flag of the United Kingdom of England, Wales, Ulster, and Cornwall.svg|Соединенное королевство Англии, Уэльса, Ольстера и Корнуолла Roman Britain flag.svg|Римская Британия Flag of the Brito-Hibernian Socialist Federal Republic.svg|Светская республика Великобритании и ИрландииКресты британского флага заменены звездами. Flag of Hungaropolonia.svg|Венгро-польский союз Flag of Grossdeutschland.svg|Великогерманский союзФлаг объединяет биколоры Ганзейского союза, Пруссии и австрийских габсбургов. Hibernoportuguese flag.svg|Ирландско-португальский союз 拉脫維亞自治区国旗.svg|Китайская Латвия Flag of Estlettonia.svg|Латышско-эстонский союз Lithuanian Rasta flag.svg|Растафарианская Литва Midish flag.gif|МидландОстровное государство где-то в Северном море. Nynorsk flag.svg|Язык нюношкПоскольку нюношк создавался путем вычищения датского влияния и под вдохновением исланского языка, его флаг представляет собой норвежский флаг, в котором датский фон заменен исландским. Republic of North Asia flag.svg|Северо-Азитская Республка RU-BY-UA flag.svg|СРУБ — Союз России, Украины и БелоруссииФлаг объединяет три полосы которые были для флагов уникальными и необщими: белую полосу с флага России, зеленую с флага Белоруссии и желтую с флага Украины. Soviet George Romanov flag.svg|Советско-имперское боевое братствоПо мотивам нарукавной нашивки, замеченной на Донбассе. Flag of Divnogorsk.svg|Дивногорск Flag of Cuban Kuban.svg|Кубинская Кубань Pskov Oblast flag by Hellerick.svg|Псковская областьФлаг изображает ледовое побоище: красным крестом Андрея Первозванного на льду стоит русское воинство и наблюдает, как в холодных водах тонут крестоносцы. Kharkov cross-upon-soviet flag.svg|Харьковская областьФлаг объединяет казацкий крест с флагом УССР, напоминая, что Харьков был первой столицей Советской Украины. Proposed communist Czechoslovakia flag.svg|Коммунистическая ЧехословакияРеально существовавшее предложение флага. Флаги объединенной Европы Europe 28.svg|Европейский Союз с 28 членами Euro-Bosnia flag.svg|Босния Euro-Britain flag.svg|Великобритания (вариант) Euro-Britain flag 2.svg|Великобритания (вариант) Euro-Denmark flag.svg|Дания Euro-Germany flag.svg|Германия Euro-Greece flag.svg|Греция Euro-Ireland flag.svg|Ирландия Euro-Italy flag.svg|ИталияГолубой — национальный цвет Италии. Euro-Netherlands flag.svg|НидерландыОранжевый — национальный цвет Нидерландов. Euro-Norway flag.svg|Норвегия Euro-Poland flag.svg|Польша Euro-Croatia flag.svg|Хорватия Euro-Czech flag.svg|Чехия Флаги Евразийского Союза Flag of the Eurasian Union.svg|Евразийский Союз Flag of Eurasian Belarus.svg|Евразийская Белоруссия Flag of Eurasian Kazakhstan.svg|Евразийский Казахстан Flag of Eurasian Russia.svg|Евразийская Россия Северная Америка Flag of Nuvenland.svg|Гренландия (Нувенланд) Communist Canada flag.svg|Коммунистическая Канада Flag of San Lorenzo.png|Сан-Лоренсо Flag of the North American Trial Monarchy.svg|Триединая североамериканская монархия. United States of Nordic America flag A white cross.svg|Нордические США MG-Flag-Fredonia.svg|ФридонияСепаратистский союз северных штатов Reichskomissariat Nordamerika flag.svg|Рейхскамиссариат Нордамерика Flag of Cascadia Free State.svg|Белые супремасисты Каскадии CSA50.svg|Конфедерация 50 штатов Missouri flag by Hellerick - Dogwood 2.svg|МиссуриБелый участок по форме напоминает форму штата, волнистый край напоминает о границе по Миссисипи. Цветущий кизил — официальное растение штата. Кольцо с 24 звездами обозначает, что штат является 24-м членом Созюза, и позаимствовано с нынешнего флага. Цвета подобраны уникальными — чтобы не совпадали с цветами никакого другого штата. Pennsylvania flag by Hellerick.svg|ПенсильванияФлаг основан на гербе Уильяма Пенна, в честь которого назван штат, к которому добавлено изображение замкового камня, что отсылает к официальному прозвищу штата: Keystone State. Космические субъекты Earth flag, eclipse.svg|Планета ЗемляНа флаге изображено солнечное затмение, которое в таком виде из всех известных планет наблюдается лишь на Земле. Seven Planets Alliance flag.svg|Союз семи планетКвазифашистское образование. Сделано по заказу: требовалось использовать изображение орла, а также белый, синий и серый цвета. Прочее Flag of the Lojban SSR.svg|Ложбанская ССРВиртуальная республика, в которой говорят на логическом языке ложбане. Flag of the South.svg|Союз Южной Кореи, Южного Вьетнама, Южного Йемена и Конфедерации южных штатов Примечания Категория:Флаги